Klingon Empire (alternate reality)
|emblem image= |species=Klingon |location=Beta Quadrant, Epsilon Sagittarii |capital=First City, Qo'noS |big city= |volume= |sovereignty=''circa'' 9th century |military=Klingon Defense Force |government=Feudal Lordship |legislature=High Council |seat of government=Great Hall |head of state= |head of government = |population= |currency=''darsek''; talon |anthem= |language=Klingonese |flag= |territory image= }} The '''Klingon Empire' was an interstellar state in the alternate reality created by the temporal displacement of the Narada. During this time the Klingon Empire conquered and occupied planets and fired on a dozen Federation ships. They were seen as a violent, expansionist race. History 2230s In 2233, the Klingon Empire then sent a fleet under Commander to investigate the appearance of a ship near the Federation/Klingon border. Kor's fleet then captured a advanced Romulan mining vessel, the Narada and its crew following its attack on the . The Klingon empire then had the Narada, its captain Nero, and his crew imprisoned on the penal mining colony of Rura Penthe. In that time the Klingons tried to discover where Nero came from and how the Narada worked. The Klingon Empire then, in 2239, then supported the genocidal Shadow Phaedans as part of their plan to conquer Phaedus IV. However they met resistance from the non-shadow Phaedans and Section 31 associative, . The Klingons continued to support the Shadow Phaedans for the next 20 years. 2258 In 2258, the Narada, Nero, and his crew then escaped Rura Penthe. The Klingon Empire then sent Warden and a fleet of 47 Klingon ships, to kill Nero and recapture the '' Narada''. However the Fleet was wiped out in matter of minutes. Following the destruction of Vulcan, the Klingon's moon Praxis was then destroyed by Starfleet's Section 31 agent, Lieutenant . This crippled the Empire's ability to make war on the Federation. In the following year, 2259, the Klingon Empire was continuing its support of the Shadow Phaedans despite the resistance from Capt. April and the non-shadow Phaedans. The Klingon Empire was then contacted by April who wanted make a deal with them; in exchange for making him the colonial governor of Phaedus, he would give the Empire the . The Empire then sent Kor to take the Enterprise. Just as Klingons were about to board the ship, the Enterprise escaped. However, Phaedus became part of their growing Empire. A Klingon patrol then discovered a small team of Starfleet officers in the Ketha Province looking for the fugitive " ". The entire patrol was then killed by Harrison and he was then taken by Starfleet officers. 2260s Following the attack, the Klingon Empire believed that the Federation had violated their territory and was bent on their destruction. The Klingons also confirmed the identities of the Starfleet officers, one of them being Captain . Seeing that the humans were begging for, the Klingons decided to give them one. Thus the empire sent Kor to prepare for the first surprise assault with new s. In 2261, the new Klingon colony on Khitomer and its warships came under attack by Romulan warships and were completely destroyed. The then arrived to investigate a distress call sent from Khitomer, seeing it as chance to be a Olive branch to establish peace with the Klingons. However, after Captain Kirk and a landing party beamed to the surface, the Enterprise were then surrounded by the Klingon's new battlecruisers. On the surface of Khitomer, the Klingons then captured Captain Kirk and his landing party were then captured. They were then taken to Commander 's command ship as prisoners. They were then taken to Qo'noS after the retreated. Qo'nos then came under attack by a Romulan/Section 31 force. Following the attack, the High Council and it's chancellor had been taken hostage by the Romulans and Section 31 agents who planned to use the red matter to destroy the First City. However, Section 31 betrayed the Romulans, killed them and took the red matter. However, the Chancellor and the High Council were spared. In 2262, General of the caught up with Kirk to bring him to justice, hunting since Kirk violated the Empire's territory. Chang was then chosen by the Yellow Lantern ring. With his new power, Chang was to create a Muqtovor to attack the Enterprise. After the Enterprise ''retreated, Chang returned to Qo'noS to the Great Hall to meet with the High Council. There, he killed their guards and the council members. He then met Sinestro. Despite claiming the title of Emperor of the Klingon Empire for himself, Chang agreed to assist Sinestro in defeating the other lanterns. Chang then fought Red Lanterns Atrocitus, Glocon and the ''Enterprise during their attack Starbase 12. He then fought against Orange Lanterns and Larfleeze until Sinestro surrendered. The battle between the lanterns ended when the rings went to Commander in order to defeat Nekron with Life Entity on newly resurrected Vulcan. Chang died in space and the Empire was leaderless. The Klingons under Commander Sho'tokh of the then claimed a planet. Sho'tokh then had the native population enslaved and children killed, despite his crew's protest. Sho'tokh then set up a trap for the Enterprise in the Artel system. As the Enterprise's landing party investigated the distress beacon, the Chonnaq attacked the Enterprise. The Chonnaq's crew then boarded the Enterprise. At first, Sho'tokh was succesful in taking the Enterprise's bridge. However, his first officer, Subcommander Divash and most of the crew planned to mutiny against Sho'tokh with the help of Dr. and the rest of the Enterprise's landing party. After taking control, Divash was able to use Lieutenant 's tactic in disabling the Enterprise. Sho'tokh and what was left of his men that were loyal to him attempted to escape. However, he was subdued by Kirk. Sho'tokh was then taken to the Klingon High Command. Divash suggest that Kirk leave the sector before more of their ships arrived. Category:States (alternate reality) Category:Beta Quadrant states